Tonigth
by TetyBB
Summary: It's my first fict ever, and it's not my native language so please, don't be kind, that's how I can learn more. It's inspired on the Enrique Iglesias song, I can't help thinking of these two every time I hear it, so, give it a chance, and tell me what you think. You got the word if this is a one shot or I keep writing. XOXO


"Sweetie oh come on, you gotta come!" Say Angela on the phone

"I don't know Angie you know I don't like that kind of thing, especially since the incident with the crack!, I was so high that Booth had to cancel his date with the lawyer so he can be sure I made it safe enough to home" answer Brennan on the other line of the phone.

"Oh! Right I almost forget about that one, if just that Blondie bimbo wasn't showed up, I bet that Studly will make more than make sure you were home safe, if you know what I mean"

"How am I supposed to know what you mean Ange if I don't had the same brain of yours"

"Oh sweetie don't play with me, and don't you dare to chance the subject, came on, its just a little party, you come to the club, take a couple of drinks, and the rest let the night decide uh?, just do it like a favor for both of us"

"All right Angie I'm coming, but just a couple of drinks and then I go home ok?"

"A couple of drinks it's all I'm asking for sweetie" – _and then will see_- thought Angela.

A couple of minutes later, Booth phone start to ring.

"Where's the damn phone" He said searching between the sheets and the clothes that lay on the floor, next to a bra and pink panties.

"Don't answer that Seeley, it's my last night here before my trip just keep moving come on, I'm almost there baby" Said Tessa, a little frustrated, it was the second time that night that a phone interrupt their activities, and it wasn't exactly pleasure that was bringing, at least not for her.

"Tessa, I have to answer, maybe this time it is for work" Said Booth still looking for the cell phone.

-_Right just like the last time, when that fuking artists of your creepy team call to invited you to that party, the same I can't attend 'cause I had to go on that plane by the time that start, which by the way it's a little suspicious_- though the lawyer, who just a couple of hours more, have to aboard a plane to the Bahamas, for a vacation, alone, 'cause his gorgeous FBI agent couldn't arranged some free days.

"I got it" Yell Booth on the other end of the bed, with his famous patent smile, looking her frustrated and angry girlfriend while she start to put clothes on.

"Hey babe" Said Booth, to Tessa of course, but he didn't remember push the green button on the phone, so on the other line a perplex Temperance Brennan answer the first thing she could formulate.

"Hey, I guess" If Seeley where there to see, he wouldn't missing the flush that his answer cause.

"Oh, hey bones, sorry, that wasn't for you" He said a little embarrassing. " Wait a minute and I promise I make it out for you baby". Said Seeley, this time tape the phone with here hand.

"Oh come on Seeley, what am I suppose to do, just lay there waiting 'till your coworkers got a little common sense and stop calling you on a way out of laboral hours?" "Just make us a favor and by the time I get back put some order on your life would you?" Answered a more than angry Tessa, taking her clothes with her and closed the door of the bedroom not so gently.

"Umm sorry Bones, uh… you where saying" He said on the phone line this time, just as frustrated as a man who has been dismissed by his own girlfriend can be.

"I wasn't saying anything Booth, you don't even appear to be listening so why bother whit saying something you wouldn't listen anyway" Said so logical as always.

"Listen Bones, I don't had the time or the energy for this right now, what do you want anyway"

"Oh, right I was just calling to ask you if you going to attend this party Angela is making tonight, but I guess you're not, giving the lack of good humor you are developed on the result of you recently fight whit Tessa"

"What the fuck are you talking about Bones, how do you even know I had a fight with her?"

"Oh, you weren't so quiet about it Booth, and that trick with the hand on the phone, it doesn't work so well when your yelling"

"Fine, fine, let's just forget about It ok?" –_If you guys didn't keep calling me on this hours I don't even had this kind of mess anyway, but just keep dreaming Seeley_- Thought Booth.

"So, you're not coming right?"

"Umm, coming?-_I wish_-...where?"

"To the party?, the one that Angela it´s on?, are you sure you're feeling all right?, you're not so easely distracted normaly"

"I'm perfectly fine Bones, and of course I'm not coming, not in a fucking million years!"

"Are we still talking about the party? 'cause even I can tell that you are suffering from a very severe case of sexual frustration"

"Would you leave my sex life out of this, please!, and yes we where talking about that stupid party, I'm not going Bones, not even if you paid me for it"

"Why would I paid you if it's not even my party, beside I don't do that kind of thing Booth, I thought you knew me enough to tell I don't paid people for make me company, I'll being doing it perfectly fine by my own all this time, I don't need to paid for people be with me, even when I got the money for that and more"

"Hey Bones listen, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean it that way, and you know it"

"You know I don't Booth, so I guess see you on Monday, or any other day when we got a case or something, good night Booth" Said Brennan on the phone, when the tears where upon to fall from hers eyes.

"Bones, come on, Bones wait" said Booth to an ending line, "FUCK, just what I need, GOD, it's not enough with one person, you had to ruin the night for Bones to, way to go Seeley, way to go!" he yell to no one in his bedroom.

"Hey Ange, it's me Booth" Said Seeley Booth talking on the phone

"Hi Studly, how is it going" Answer the artist.

"Umm where's this place, I mean the party, where's gonna be?"

"Oh! I see you change your mind about it"

"Listen Angela, I got a little fight whit Bones, so I just need to be with her and amend it, ok? Just send me the address and I'll be there ok?"

"Oh? A little Fight? That you had to amend attending to a party you don't even want to go in the first place?, what you do this time Seeley Booth?, I sure to you if you hurt her Seeley, I'm going to forget about that hot sexy body of yours and I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Angie, I know all right, I know, I just wanna work things out ok?, I just need to see her, I promise you I'm never going to hurt her, not on purpose anyway, so please, send me the address and I see you guys there"

"All right studly, but you better fix thing with her ASAP!, and it better worth it ok? You know what I'm talking about, put your brain out of your ass and tell her you're dying for her before it's too late ok?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me Booth"

"No, I mean, the -before it's too late part-?"

"Nice save Special agent, nice save!, I'll send you the address, and I hope you'll be there before her uh?"

"I'll do my best Angie, I'll do my best"

"I hope you do Seeley" and she cut the call with the biggest smile she never wear.

The place was full of people, lights where off, and the loud music created the perfect place for a party. Neon lights averywhere, people jumping, and laughting, and yelling to each other so they could talk between them. It's seemed funny, and relax, and everything that a party can be, just for a little problem, she doesn't feel like that.

After her fight on the phone with Booth, she thought on cancel to Angela, but she deserves more. She was her best friend, and even when Brennan didn't feel like party, she had to do it for her friend, that's just the kind of person she was, -_not the one that pay for company_- she thought bitter.

She made it to the bar, and ask for a drink, looking for Angela, and seeing her dancing on the dance floor with Hodgins, having the time of her life.

A little smile appear on her face, at the picture of her best friend having so much fun, and for a little moment she imagine it was her the one laughing and jumping and the smile grew bigger that the first one.

In that moment, she feels someone was beside her, and return to the reality with the unique smell of wood, and fresh, and sex appeal, and just Booth-y.

"Having fun?" Ask the one and only Seeley Joseph Booth, standing right beside her, nearest her than ever, whispering on her ear, causing a shiver down her spine.

He was wearing a pale blue dress shirt, with a couple of buttons open that showed his perfect muscles and his black jacket which let her see his wide shoulders even more if that were possible.

She just stare him for what seem like hours, and try to catch her breath again, when she finally made it, the only thing that cross her mind was she and Booth alone, in a dark sweaty mode, and that doesn't help it all.

"What are you doing here" She answer turn around as far away from his scent as she could, but not too far that make her lose his touch.

"You look wow!... just gorgeous… no, I mean…there isn't a word to describe just how fantastic you look" he answer ignoring her question.

She was wearing a simple long black dress with this amazingly neckline so low that there was no doubt, she wasn't wearing bra -_there's no fucking way in hell that a bra can be there and not be seeing_- he thought, just the center of the neckline reached the end of her sternum, and the fabric of the dress perfectly hug the curves of her breasts, not allowing see beyond what is morally due, clung to her waist then fall freely to her heels, but It had a line that allowed to see the pearl and smooth skin of her legs as she sat cross them, and if not enough crowned with heels loudly shouting fuck me in the same black shadow. And just when he thought he could died right there with that attire of her, he saw her face, and it was amazing, her hair reached below her shoulders, loose waves that framed her perfect face, her eyes had just mascara and some eyeliner that framed them and made them shine even more, and her lips were painted with a light touch of carmine that allowed to see them more juicy and kissable.

"I'm mad at you" She answer, even when she couldn't even talk, just the way he was looking her and she was starting to shake with desire herself.

"Don't be so child, Bones" He said in a tone so sexy that doesn't even bother the comment.

"You´re the one that said hard things, just because you where sexually frustrated" she said matter of fact.

"Oh! Don't talks to me about sexual frustration right know" he said whit a side smile, all the while looking her ludicrous sexy body.

"I don't know what that means" she said while a frantic red shade make appearance in hers cheeks.

"Of course you do" Said Booth, so closed of her mouth that she could feel his breath in her nostrils.

"What game are you playing Booth, 'cause I don't like it" She said watching his now dark eyes with all the lust possibly on earth, but without put an inch of space between them.

"It's not a game Bones, but on the contrary of what your mouth said, I guess your body it's betraying you, because it's telling me that you love in every single moment of this". He said moving his eyes all the way down her neckline and stopping on her hard rock nipples who were yelling for attention. –_There you got Agent Booth, no bra it all_- He triumphantly thought.

She just watch his eyes, and couldn't help the pool of moisture that create it between her legs.

"Booth…" She said, or it was a moan?

"Bones…" He actually groan.

And by the time the both of them knew it, his mouth was on hers and their tongs was searching for the heat that their bodies create, since the beginning was such a passionate kiss that it was so inappropriate looking them.

When one of them, or maybe the both of them remember where they were, his hands almost where on her breast, and then it click, it was a public place, with a lot of people surrounded them.

She was panting and he was too, but never lest they can't keep their eyes away from each other.

"Bones, I think we should get out of here, as soon as better baby" He was the one that broke the silent.

"Booth, I don't think that's such a good idea" she said, regret it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You know I want you, so much and for so long that it hurt" –_Literally and figurative_- He thought that last one.

"Booth…" she said, trying to hide the way his words turn her on.

"I know you want me too Bones, don't even try to hide it, because if that kiss was a sign I don't even need to be a fucking detective to find out"

"Can we just… I don't know, can we just go to dance or something" She suggest hopefully hoping the think cool off a little.

"Sure, wherever you want, but you just delay the inevitable, you do know that right?" He said shameless while he let her feel her growing member next her tight.

"Let´s just… Dance ok?"Was her only answer, trying not to swallow so hard.

They came to the dance floor, and she was placed with her back before pressing on his chest, he put his hands on her waist and began to move to the beat of the music, which sounded more and more sensual and distant every time. Her arms were suddenly in his neck and his arms moved with their own life over her body, creating a sinful friction between them, his lips find her neck and start giving little bites here and there, and their hips start rotating on a rhythm as old as time.

He was the first on return to reality again, and try to remove his hands from her luscious body, but she just keep moving so close, and put her hands in his so he could not take it off away.

"Bones, we need to stop this, at less in here, we are in a public place baby, there's people watching us" He whispered on her ear.

"It's just it feel so good…" she moan, with her eyes shutter closed for the great sensation he was created.

"I know baby, believe me, I know, let's just get out of her uh?, I want to fuck you Bones, right here, right now, and if we don't go soon, I will do it" His voice sound so husky and dangerous that she couldn't risk that his word where put on practice.

"Fine, but fuck me it's such a rough word" She said starting to put some space between them, with a devil smile.

"Let's just star rough and we figure it out about the slow pace later uh?" He said returning the smile and trying to accommodate his prominent groin in his pants.


End file.
